After a patient has undergone an operation, typical postoperative complications can occur, including cases of pneumonia, inflammation of the lungs and bronchitis, urinary tract infections, secondary bleeding, leg and pelvic venous thromboses, hypoglycemia and wound healing problems. With a current trend to shorten the time a patient stays in hospital, patients are also discharged from hospital earlier after an operation. As a result, there is the risk of possibly occurring postoperative complications being detected too late.